


Kiss Me Where it Hurts the Most

by SatansLittleDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Depression, F/F, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Self-Harm, Sugamama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dadachi, hinata protection squad, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansLittleDemon/pseuds/SatansLittleDemon
Summary: The last time Hinata was in a relationship, it was an abusive one. He had to go to the hospital once because of it. He has both physical and mental scars from her. But now, one year after that relationship had ended, he finds himself crushing on Tsukishima, and it's quite terrifying. As far as he knows, all relationships are like the one he was in. So when Tsukishima attempts to kiss him during a study session, he panics and runs home, forgetting his bike. Now Tsukishima is not stupid so he knows something's up, and he wants to know just what it is, he just needs a little (a lot) help from his team mates.





	1. What's Up With Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. I'm probably going to cry as I write this, so I'm right here with you guys. I'm also writing this because angst is my guilty pleasure and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! is not mine. It is the work of Furudate Haruichi and nothing will ever change that

Hinata P.O.V

\--------------

I spiked the ball and grunted quietly as I hit the ground with a thud. I was probably going to have to sit down soon, the scars were hurting pretty badly. I decided to do one more spike then decide what to do based on that.

"One more!" I shouted, forcing a wide grin onto my face as I faced Kageyama. I heard sighs all around to gym, they were used to this and let me do as I pleased for the most part.

Kageyama nodded and grabbed a ball. As he set it, My eyes never left the ball and I never stopped smiling. The ball hit the ground with a satisfactory smack. The sound was a comfort to me, it had helped me release a lot of pent-up emotions. I frowned. Yeah, I was going to have to sit out.

"Coach, can I sit down for a moment, I'm-" What should I say? _I was beaten by my first and last girlfriend? I was hospitalised because she didn't  like the fact that I was more focused on volleyball than h-_

"Hinata... Why do you need to sit down, you seem fine?" Suga asked. Everyone was staring at me, even Tsukishima, who never seemed to care about anything I did. I needed to say something to deter them.

"Oh! I'm just not feeling good, I've been getting small... stomach aches all day." I clutched my stomach and made a face for effect. It worked. Kageyama, Suga, Daichi, Coach and Takeda ran over to me and rushed me over to the bench. Thank god, the scars were hurting a shit load more than I thought they would be. I groaned and curled in on myself. Suga came over and handed me a pain killer and a small paper cup of water. I giggled weakly, it had giraffes on it. I swallowed the pill. I was giggling really hard now, one of the fresher scars must be close to opening, I need to get out of here before I say something stupid. Not like I don't anyway. "Can I go home, please?" I said, barely above a whisper. But no one heard me. That's a first. 

I walked up to Coach Ukai "C-Can I go home? I really don't feel well..." It was quieter this time, but he heard me. 

"Alright, guys! TIme's up! We're all going home early so I can take this pipsqueak home." he jerked his thumb towards me. 

\-------------------

Time skip brought to you by Tsukishima’s attitude

\-------------------

I was bleeding. At least I think I am. I had wrapped up my scar in bandages a couple minutes ago and I wasn’t risking checking on them on the off chance that they opened again. My mum only knew the minor details about what had happened with… her. I didn’t want her wasting important money on me. She needed it for other things. Like food or supplies for Natsu. I didn’t need to be spent on anyway. I knew that by now, Kageyama, Suga, Daichi and a few others would be texting and calling me about what had happened, but I wasn’t in the mood to make excuses so I turned off my phone. I was probably going to get yelled at by Kageyama and maybe Daichi tomorrow, but I was pretty used to it by now. Now all I had to do was avoid questions. And that was pretty simple, just avoid everyone.

Dinner was a simple affair. I ate quietly, only speaking when directly asked a question. Natsu was animatedly telling stories about her class at school. 

I stood and put my dishes in the sink and started cleaning them, my head elsewhere. I barely even noticed that I had finished and robotically made my way back to my room. I flopped onto my bed with a groan and turned my phone on. _I wonder how many messages I’ll have from everyone_. There was only one message.

 

**From: Tsukishima**

**Subject: Studying**

**Are you still coming over for studying? I didn’t agree to help you just so you could bail on me.**

 

I stared at my phone in amazement. _Of all the people to text me about anything that happened today, it’s Tsukishima? The tall bastard who seemed to have it out for me since day one?_

 

**From: Hinata**

**Subject: Studying**

**Yeah, I am. I just needed 2 grab some painkillers b4 I came over. I’ll b there soon.**

 

I grabbed my backpack and anything else I thought I would need, before rushing out the door with a quick “I’m going to a friends house to study” to my mum. I jumped onto my bike and quickly started towards Tsukishima’s house. It would take me awhile to get there, but I was used to this, biking for long periods of time. _He better help me with my English homework, because I have no idea how to do it… Even though the teacher went over it with me at least 7 times._ Good luck Tsukki.


	2. What was that for Tsukishima?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What was that for Tsukishima?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall like this chapter, it took me a while before I got something I liked, and even then, there are parts that I will probably fix later. Constructive criticism is always welcome :) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Tsukishima P.O.V.

The brat was late. Of course, he might be slow because of his ‘stomache ache’. I knew it wasn’t a stomach ache, if that was the case then he would have ignored it and continued on with practice, it was just the way he was. Of course, it’s not like I study the kid religiously or anything. That would be ridiculous! I went to go answer the door, where someone was repeatedly ringing the doorbell.

“God dammit dumbass ring it once,” I groaned, glaring at Hinata. I immediately looked down, trying to hide the blush that was slowly covering my face. He had a small grimace of pain on his face and for some reason, I thought is was the cutest thing ever.

“Get in here, but be quiet, my parents are home, got it?” I glared at him again as I ushered him into the house. It wasn’t his first time in here, but he still made little noises of awe when he walked in. _God fucking dammit, why do you have to be so cute?_ I sighed in defeat before grabbing his arm and dragging him up to my room. I swear I saw him flinch from my grip.

“Can we work on English, it’s being very confusing!?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, it’s your worst subject based on your last report card,” I said, giving him a smirk. He pouted cutely and started pulling out his math stuff. I thought I saw a stained bandage, but that would be silly. Why would Hinata have a bandage in his backpack? And a bloody one at that. _Why would happy go lucky Hinata have a bloody bandage in his bag?_ I shook my head in confusion before scooting over to Hinata.

“Do you understand any part of this, or am I going to have to teach you?” I asked as he pulled out the papers. I knew how to do this, it was pretty simple. Hinata on the other hand… not so much.

“You’re gunna have to teach me. I have no clue what the difference is between a noun and a verb. And what the hell is an adverb?!” He asked. I groaned. This was grade school learnings!

“A noun is a word that describes a person, place or thing. A verb is a word that describes a movement or action.”

“Soooo… a noun would be like ‘the volleyball court was large’ and a verb would be like ‘he set the ball toward the spiker’ Is that right?”

Of course, Hinata would make this volleyball related. He always does. But he isn’t wrong.

“That’s actually correct. Good job.” _Why am I complimenting him? You don’t compliment people. Oh right,you have a crush on this dork, that's why._

“Can you tell me what an adverb is now?” He said, trying to hide a light blush now covering most of his face. How adorable. I really wanna kiss that face,just to see if I could make him blush even more. I leaned forward, closing some of the space between us.

“How about after I do something that most would write as a verb?” I said, my voice low and quiet. I could hear him swallow, he was nervous.

I closed the distance between us and kissed him firmly. His lips were just as I’d imagine them to be. Soft and pliant. He opened his mouth in what I’m guessing to be a silent gasp. I kissed him deeply and started to press my tongue into his mouth. Dear God this is amazing.

He suddenly shoved me away, staring at me with mixed emotions. It was quiet in my room, the silence was awkward and unbearable.

“What was that for Tsukishima?”

Then, before I had the chance to say anything, Hinata grabbed his backpack and ran out of the house. I ran after him of course, but all of that running and getting lost he’s been doing left me in the dust.

_Oh, he left his bike here, and his homework. I guess I’ll have to bring it with me when I see him at practice._


End file.
